1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display apparatus in mobile devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and mobile information terminals, or electronic devices such as ultra-thin televisions, and advertisement panels.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus with increased color purity and color reproduction area may be desirable. In addition, when defects occur, a laser repair may be used for the organic light-emitting display apparatus.